1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric fencers and pertains more particularly to a fencer utilizing a sealed plastic housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric fencers have been widely used by farmers and ranchers for effectively confining livestock within a given area. However, the usual housings are relatively large and require mounting techniques for the components contained therein which unduly increase the manufacturing costs thereof and also pose a reliability problem in some instances, particularly when left unattended in adverse environments involving a considerable amount of moisture.